Fire and Ice until the end
by Tortured-Soul-so-Young
Summary: Forces are gathering in the Makai and in the underworld of the ReiKai even the most ruthless of demons are scared and have gone into hiding....


The Yu Yu gang hadn't seen any action in a few weeks so when Koenma had called them in for a mission they were all pretty eager. Koenma-"I've called you all in because recently word has spread of a rising power in the Makia and the underworld. No one knows who is behind it but many powerful demons have gone missing and others have been scared into hiding. Word is that they are searching for 13 people; 10 demons and 3 humans. We know for a fact that 6 demons are dead and 1 human was reported to be murdered last night in London, England. His name was David Glenmore we have yet to find any link to any supernatural being prier to his murder in which his body was found in small pieces on his cieling. We have tracked down one of the other two humans to New York City in the United States. Her name is Suna and she is at this moment in a dance club in the wharehouse district of the town. I need you to get her and bring her back here without harm. Remeber that time is not on our side and that this is a delicate situation."  
  
"So what does she look like?"-Kuwabara asked trying to act tough even though the thought of a man cut up into tiny pieces gave him the willies.  
  
"Well you see we don't really know that bit of information,"-Koenma said placing his hand behind his head.-o-: The gang did an anime fall in unison.  
  
"You mean to tell us that we have to find this girl before some unknown psychos do and we don't even know WHAT SHE LOOKS LIKE?!?!?!"Yuskue yelled at the demi-god.   
  
"Well from what we can gather the enemy doesn't know what she looks like either, so think of it as a nuatral clause and not as a disadvantage."-Koenma told the Spirit detective. "Time is of the escence in this case so Boton will take you to the club and bring you back. Becareful not to draw attention and only use force if absolutely necessary (with that comment he glared at Hiei and Urameshi), now hurry this girl's life is hanging in the balance."  
  
With that said Boton entered and the five of them stepped through a portal she created for them with her Oar.   
  
Meanwhile in the human world: In the alley behind a large wharehouse in the dark coldness of a New York city winter night a rift occured and out stepped the Yu Yu gang and the chipper Grim Reaper. The bass beat of the music from within could be barely heard through the thick metal door and concrete block walls. Hiei unsheathed his Katana sliced thru the locks and sheathed the blade all in one shift movement that untrained eyes would easily miss.  
  
The gang silently made their way into the pitch blackness of the building feeling the vibrations of the music as they snuck through the halls following the music to it's source.  
  
Lights flickered ahead as they rounded a corner finding themselves at a set of double doors the lights of the club shining through a window high above. "Okay," Yuskue said his voice drowned out to any other listener that was not in the small group,"We go in find the girl and leave she has to be giving off some vibe or something in order for any one to find her so we search. Boton will go ask around for her. Kurama and Kuwabara you two take the left half me and Hiei will take the right don't lose sight of your partner and if any thing happens try to refrain from using weapons or spirit attacks,"he said. "Hn. Not all of us are idiots,"Hiei snorted. Ignoring the comment Boton spoke up.-"Meet back at these doors in an hour."  
  
"What do we tell her if we see her?"-Kurama asked calmly. No one had really thought that far ahead. Hiei gave another "Hn" he had palnned to just knock the girl out and carry her out but then again that could draw attention. "Well since she's human I could use the Jagan Eye and make her leave with us."-Hiei offered.  
  
"Wait a minute why don't you use it to find her?" -Kuwabara asked. Everyone grew silent this had never happened before, Kuwabara had come up with an idea that wasn't completely with out impossiblity. Everyone looked from Kuwabara to Hiei waiting to see if this freak chanceing would be an actual plan.   
  
"If it were a smaller gathering I could, but there are well over 400 humans out there and I could kill many of them if I lose control, not to mention that it would take to long,"- Hiei retorted without looking at the orange haired ooff. "Well then lets stick with what we can do and do it,"Yuskue said eager to get this innocent girl to safety before anyone else could get her or she left. The gang gave there approval to his plan with a nod. They all slipped out of the doors and into a small alcove the aray of music pounding at them as only a few strips of orange transparent vinyl set between them and the rabid club.   
  
The gang went through the plastic strips to find a huge rave like party goning on a couple of meter below with people dancing on platforms here and there throughout. It was a circus orgy of dance, music, color, and bodies. At one end was a bar and the other was a huge booth about 30 feet up where 3 dj's were flipping through records and mixing techno Hip Hop and remixed other genres into a chaotic blend that gave everyone something to dance, keeping the humungeous floor packed full of jirateing flowing bouncing bodies.  
  
How were they ever going to find this girl?? Boton took her leave of the group and headed towards the bar to ask if anyone had seen Suna around. Mean time the guys set out through the crowd trying to sense out the girl. Yuskue, Kurama, and Kuwabara eventually resulting to yelling out her name through the floor.  
  
After an hour they all met back at the plastic strips without any luck when suddenly Hiei turned towards the crowd sensing a shift in the energy. The rest turned too feeling what Hiei had caught a hold of when Kurama announced softly "We've got company" sensing the energy source moving towards the club. Out of the corner of his eye Yuskue spotted her. A girl dancing on a clear platform above the crowd he felt that she wasn't like the others and knew instantly that she had to be Suna.  
  
She was about 5'2'' with a fit but soft lined body and caremel skin a glow as she danced. She was donned in a rocker angel unsomble of kneehigh black leather comabat boots with straps and zippers all over them, two pairs of fishnets one white the other black, a pleated mid calf black skirt with purple pin strips held together along the sides with large safety pins and chains that laced around her swaying hips, a white cut off tank (wife beaters to us southerners) decorated with black electric tape X's over her chest left half of her stomach bare. Her long puprple highlighted black hair was held in two pony tails, one on either side of her head, and two slighty shorter lose peices framing her face. Black make up lined her closed eyes as she swayed and bounced to the music, her black feathered angel wings strapped to her back gave her the aire of drawing come to life.   
  
"There she is," Yuskue yelled so his comrades could hear him over the music as the beats began to blend signalling the change of songs.  
  
"Where?" Boton asked searching for the girl.   
  
"Right there,"Yuskue said pointing to the platform that was now utterly vacant. "Where'd she go?!? She was wearing wings and..."  
  
"You sure you weren't mistaken Urameshi?" Kuwabara butted in. " We are looking for a human not some..."  
  
"There she is!!!!" Yuskue yelled jumping over the metal pipe rail and into the crowd as the girl disappeared into the mass once more. 'She has to be somewhere around here.' yuskue thought to himself as he stood among the constantly moving herd of club goers.  
  
"There," Hiei's voice said as he know stood next to the surprised fighter stareing at the girl sporting the black wings who Yuskue had seen dancing on the platform. She was admitting a low steady pulse of spirit energy that was being masked by the intermingled energy of the partiers.   
  
Hiei stepped forward ready to snatch the girl as Yuskue put an arm out to stop him, "not a scene remember." he reminded the fire demon that they were to be discrict in kidnapping the girl as to save her life (funny huh?).  
  
They watched as the girl danced seductively moving her body. Suna Hiei called using his Jagan Eye. The girl slowed with the music opening her eyes to reveal deep bright amethys(purple for those who don't know) colored eyes looking straight at Yuskue and Hiei, she gave a slight smile. Before they could move towards her they stopped sensing the coming danger of a demon. As Yuskue turned he saw that the girl wasn't there anymore she was walking up a nearby stair case and out of the dance pit.  
  
Yuskue followed her and Hiei headed back to the other to see if they could stall the on coming problem. He finally made it out of the pit just in time to lose her again.   
  
Hiei Kurama Kuwabara and Boton all exited the club through the broken back door as Boton's cuminicator rang.  
  
"Yes,sir."-Boton said looking at the image of Koenma where a mirror would have been. "Do you have her yet?!?"-Koenma questioned worry creasing his baby like brow. "Sorry sir but we havn't gotten her yet."-Boton "Hurry, they've just found another human, same as the first she is the last one you must save her."-koenma "Yes, sir. Boton out."- Boton.  
  
Without a word Hiei unsheathed his Katana and scurried up the wall as a black flash in the shadows leaveing the others below to wonder about his actions until they heard the familiar clashing of metal and then in an instance they were being attacked. 


End file.
